ChLex Song Fics
by Jenn11
Summary: This will be a collection of songfics about a ChLex relationship
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is going to be a collection of ChLex song fics. This first one just uses the idea from a couple lines in a song but later chapters will be the usual song fic format. Anyone has any good ideas for songs I'd love to hear them.  
  
A Good Day in Hell By the Eagles  
  
Can't you see she wants you? She has you deep in her eyes  
  
Lana shook her head as she watched Lex watch Chloe leave the Talon. She was sure that Lex had offered her friend a ride. Lex would take any excuse to spend time with Chloe. Just like Chloe would try and spend any time she could with Lex. She wondered why the two didn't see it.  
  
Chloe had taught herself to be very observant and to read people. But it seemed to Lana like Lex proved the exception to that rule. Chloe refused to see that Lex cared for her as much as she cared for him. And Lex was notorious for his intelligence and perception, so it was a mystery to Lana why he didn't see that Chloe returned his feelings. Since they were both her friends she decided to do something about it.  
  
Lex was distracted from his thoughts of Chloe when Lana slid into the booth across from him. "Hello, Lana."  
  
"Hi, Lex."  
  
He could see that Lana was wanting to say something, but she didn't seem to know how to start. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"Just thinking about a couple friends of mine. And I don't need to ask what's n your mind. Or should I say who is on your mind."  
  
Lex's eye's became suddenly intense at Lana's words. "I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Lex, just a bit of friendly advice. You are way to smart to convincingly play dumb."  
  
"Just say what you have to say Lana."  
  
"You're blind. When it comes to Chloe you're blind."  
  
"I think you have me confused with Clark. He's the one who can't see her for the beautiful woman she is," Lex replied.  
  
"And you're the one who can't see that she loves you. I've seen the way she looks at you any time she comes into the Talon and you're here. It's the same way you look at her so don't try and tell me you don't love her."  
  
Lex didn't bother to deny her accusation. She was right, he did love Chloe. "Lana, even if you're right and she . . . cares about me the same way I care about her it doesn't matter."  
  
"Of course it matters, Lex."  
  
"Right now it can't matter. She's too young," Lex explained.  
  
Lana fell silent for a moment. "Alright. I can't argue that. But once we graduate she plans to go to Metropolis University. By then she won't be too young."  
  
"How about a deal. You don't say another word about this and when Chloe moves to Metropolis I'll talk to her, and hope you're right about her feelings for me."  
  
"Fair enough," agreed Lana, before walking away, not seeing the smile that played on Lex's lips. He'd already planned to talk to Chloe when she moved to Metropolis, so all the deal had done was get Lana to leave things alone. He found that he was already impatient for that day to arrive. But he had learned patience from his father, and knew that Chloe was more than worth the wait. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Since it looked like the writers killed Chloe I did this as sort of Lex's reaction to her death. I'm saying that she was killed in the explosion, but Lex recovers from being poisoned. Anyway, since they klilled Chloe the rest of the chpters will be stand alones not really connected to each other.  
  
One Headlight By the Wallflowers  
  
So long ago I don't remember whenThat's when they say I lost my only friend  
  
I can't believe it's only been a week. One week. It feels more like a lifetime. A lifetime without Chloe. How am I going to face that?  
  
They say she died easy of a broken heart diseaseAs I listened through the cemetery treesI see the sun coming up at the funeral at dawn  
  
They told me that she died instantly. That she didn't suffer. I hope that they are right. I haven't actually joined the funeral. I just stand here at a distance watching. None of them have seen me. Lana and Pete are here. Chloe would have wanted them here, so I flew them both in. Clark and his parents are here, of course. It's part of the reason I'm not joining the other mourners. Clark would make a scene and I won't have that happen at Chloe's funeral.  
  
The long broken arm of human law  
  
They can't prove it, but I know my father is the one who arranged for the explosion that killed her, and Gabe. Even locked up he manages to destroy anything good in my life. I've forgiven my father many things. But I will never forgive him for killing the woman I love. And I will never forgive myself for not telling her I loved her.  
  
It always seemed such a wasteShe always had a pretty faceI wonder why she hung around this place  
  
Chloe was so beautiful, but no one here seemed to see it, except Pete, and myself. It's quite possibly the only thing we have in common. But Chloe was so much more than just her pretty face. She was wasted here in Smallville. Like me she belonged to Metropolis. We both tried to fit in here, but I don't think either of us ever completely did. I was looking forward to helping her reach her full potential once we were both in Metropolis. Now that will never happen. What a horrible waste.  
  
I ain't changed, but I know I ain't the sameI think her death it must be killing me  
  
Most would have I haven't changed at all since Chloe died. But I have. I've changed, but I'm not sure what is different. I suppose I haven't changed, but there is now a distance between me and the world. An emotional distance. I don't think I will ever be able to love again. All four woman that I've loved have betrayed me or died. Helen, who I really did love, betrayed me. I thought Pam had betrayed me, and then she died. Mom and Chloe are both dead. I feel like I'm dead inside, as if a part of me, most likely my heart, died with Chloe. I can't watch anymore. It's time to go.  
  
A/N:  
  
Autmngold: Thank you. They become a couple next chapter.  
  
Seida: Don't woory. Next chapter I'll have them together. 


	3. New Years Dance

NEW YEAR'S DANCE find me here  
  
speak to me  
  
i want to feel you  
  
i need to hear you Chloe listened to the song as she sat alone at the table, waiting for the New Year to arrive. Her friends were already on the floor dancing. Clark and Lana, Pete and his date. She was happy for her friends, but felt lonely. Several men had asked her to dance, but she'd turned them down. She only wanted to dance with one man. She wished he would appear and ask her to dance. She wanted to feel his arms around her and his body against her as they danced. He knew where they were, if only he would come and find her. you are the light  
  
that is leading me  
  
to the place where  
  
i find peace again Lex smiled in relief as he walked in the door. He was afraid he would find Chloe dancing in the arms of another man. Her bright hair shown in the shifting lights, leading him unerringly to her side. He silently held out his hand. She smiled as she placed her hand in his, and followed him to the dance floor. As he held her a sense of peace filled him. you are the strength  
  
that keeps me walking  
  
you are the hope  
  
that keeps me trusting Chloe rested her head on his shoulder. She decided that she should have known, should have trusted, that he would find her. He always seemed to know what she needed, and tonight she had needed him. When she got discouraged he gave her the strength to keep going. When she needed someone to talk to he'd listened. When she needed silent support he gave her that. you are the life to my soul  
  
you are my purpose Feeling her body against his Lex felt alive in a way he only did when he was near Chloe. It was a sensation he found himself relying on more and more. She reminded him that there was beauty and life in the world. He needed something, someone, to give his life a deeper meaning and purpose. Since the day he had met him Chloe had been that purpose. She gave him a reason to fight against his father's influence. A reason not to become his father. you are everything  
  
and how can i  
  
stand here with you  
  
and not be moved by you Chloe never wanted to leave Lex's arms. He touched something deep inside of her that no man ever had before. He was everything she'd ever wanted in a man, and more, so much more. Being so close to him, closer than she ever had been before, made the effect even more intense. She couldn't help the way her mind, heart and body reacted to his nearness. would you tell me  
  
how could it be  
  
any better than this  
  
you calm the storms  
  
you give me rest Lex thought that nothing could be better than finally holding Chloe close, as he'd wanted to for a long time. Her presence, or just the thought of her, seemed to have a calming effect on his emotions. On the nights he couldn't sleep he'd think of her, and eventually he'd fall asleep. In the middle of a stressful day he would find an excuse to stop by the Talon so he could see her and talk to her as they drank coffee and played verbal judo. Just that nearness gave him a sense of comfort, having her in his arms was indescribably better. you hold me in your hands  
  
you won't let me fall A part of Chloe registered that she was falling even more deeply in love with Lex, but she didn't worry. He'd catch her. He always did. His hands felt strong and steadying on her waist. No, he'd never let her be hurt. She truly appreciated how protective of her he was. you still my heart  
  
and you take my breath away As she moved closer Lex felt his heart skip a beat and his breath catch. But it was hardly the first time she'd taken his breath away, he thought. The first had been the first time he saw her. Then when she had walked into LuthorCorps Christmas party on her fathers arm, wearing a red dress. And yet again when he'd found her asleep in the Talon, looking so young, beautiful and innocent. 'cause you're all i want As the song began to end Chloe decided she didn't want it to. She didn't want the moment to be broken. She wanted to stay right where she was, with Lex. She wanted Lex. And not just for the evening, or even the next year. She wanted him forever. you are all i need Lex didn't like needing people. Since his mother's death he worked to make sure he didn't need anyone. It had only gotten worse after Pamela's death. But he was honest enough with himself to admit that he needed Chloe. He needed her, and knew that no matter what anyone might say he couldn't give her up. Not if she was willing to stay with him, be with him. you are everything  
  
everything As the song ended Chloe looked up and Lex lowered his lips to hers.  
  
A/N: Autumngold: THANK YOU!!!! I'm with you in hoping that Chloe will be alive next season. 


End file.
